Child Of Dark, Child of Light
by GraphXButterfly
Summary: This is basically the life story of my Character Nozomi I created her for an RPG, so I decided that I would write a story that evolves her. It will eventually incorporate all of the series, with the exception of TOS and ENTERPIISE however I do hope that I
1. It Begins

Child Of Dark, Child of Light

Chapter One

It Begins

Rated M just to be sure, there is defiantly some major scenes of violence between two characters, which are very young.

Summery: This is basically the life story of my Character Nozomi; I created her for an RPG, so I decided that I would write a story that evolves her. It will eventually incorporate all of the series, with the exception of TOS and ENTERPIISE however I do hope that I can come up with a way to incorporate those as well. The first part of this story is in the year, 2372. Nozomi is five years old. I hope for it to stretch until the year 2387 but it may not. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Paramount and Via Com own the trek universe, I'm just barrowing it for now.

_(June 20 2372)_

"Hey, Nose-ear-me, where did you get those ears? Did some one pull on them to hard?" the sound of taunting, drifted about the air. A small girl hugged her books close to her, and with strong sure steps walked past a group, of tan skinned, straight haired, brown eyed, and round-eared children. The pale child stood up taller as she turned the corner to see several other children. Her eyes widened as she sensed what they were planning. Her tiny heart sped up, as she froze, her mind racing trying to determine another root through the village. The group of children moved closer to her, words being spat at her, word like; white, ears, green, and many others having to do with how she looked.

She slowly stepped backward as the group made its way closer. Felt something behind her, turning her head slightly she could see the other group of children closing in on her from behind. She swallowed heard, desperately searching for a way out. She looked up, and spotted a breach above her, which jutted out from a tree, she noticed that a splintered end was barely holding it together. The other children had completely surrounded her. There taunting chants ringing through the air, surrounding her, Ill feelings were almost overwhelming to the small girl. One of the older children stepped forwarded and out of the crowed, standing in the center with her. His words piercing through her tiny body, "now what should I do with you," he glanced over her his eyes menacing, "I know, maybe play with your hair, cut it, or maybe I can jut pull at those curls and make them straight." The boy reached his hand out to try to grab her hair.

Her tiny hand came up, blocking his hand. He grabbed her wrist and started to twist it. "That wasn't a good idea little girl, now what do you have to say" the boy was much larger then she, older by several years and a lot taller. He was also stockier. She was tiny, barely over three feet, and very slim.

The tiny girls eyes narrowed and her words came out in a hiss, "I don't have anything to say to you, your nothing but a bully, and a rohound." The boy continued to twist her arm. She refused to cry out, that was exactly what he wanted from her, to see her cry, be in pain. She knew and refused to give him the satisfaction. The pain in her arm was wrenching, she knew that if he kept bending it in the direction he was it would break. She could also feel the anger in him rise at her lack of reaction. He stopped and threw her arm back at her with enough force to nearly knock her tiny body to the ground. She managed to keep her balance. But not for long the boy came full force at her, punching her square in the mouth.

She didn't make a sound, wouldn't let the tears she felt coming show. "That will teach you to talk back you little witch, that's exactly what you are, why else would you look like that, with pointed demon ears, and green demon eyes. Now what do you say I have fun with your hair?" he once again tried to reach for her hair. She stepped back and he nearly fell.

She stated at the same time as he tried to come around to strike her once more. "I say good bye" he stopped and looked at her jut long enough to see her throw her heaviest book straight at the splintered part of the branch. With a crackling sound the branch slowly descended, the boy jumped out of the way, but not before it hit him on the arm. He cried out in pain, and the girl took off running at full force.

The boy quickly ran after her, the pain in his arm subsiding to nothing in his fury. The other children ran after the two, watching to see what happened. Unfortunately the girls legs where to short, the boy managed to catch up with her in minuets. She could feel his hatred for her, and desperately tried to get away. She knew that if he caught her it would be a medical if she survived. The sound of cracking sticks was heard right behind her, and then she was on the ground.

'I'll show her, no one defies me and gets away with it' the boy thought as he grabbed a stick from the ground, striking the girl upside the head. She fell to the ground instantly. An evil grin played on his lips. She rolled over and stuck both feet and arms up, just as he started to descend on her, trying to punch he in the face. She made contact with his rib cage, causing him to loose his breath. Before she could move away, he'd regained himself. She could feel his anger building. She was terrified, but would not give in to him. He was a bully, and thrived on others pain. He picked on people much smaller then him.

She desperately looked around searching for something to protect herself with. She found nothing. A sharp pain ran through her body starting from her head. He'd struck her. She could hear the other children cheering him on, encouraging his violet behavior. She kicked him and made contact with his groin, he let out a yelp as he doubled over in pain, the other children booing, she mad her get away, running full speed she heard the boy shout something. "Get her" she could hear more foot steps behind her.

She came to a sudden stop as both her arms were grabbed, causing her to loose her balance. She felt a sharp pain run through her right shoulder, she knew that she'd been badly injured. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears away. She refused to let him win; this was a sick twisted game that he played. She wouldn't let him. She couldn't let him win. She was drug kicking back to the boy, who had managed to shake of her blow.

Anger flashed in his eyes, the other boys released her, dropping her down in front of him, like a lion would pray. She quickly pulled her feet under her, and turned to run again. He grabbed her by her already injured arm. Her breath caught but she still didn't cry out. That made his anger grow even more. Never had he encountered such a child, one that no matter how much he did to her, she wouldn't cry. "You must be a witch, why else wouldn't you cry when I did this?" he twisted her arm into an unreal position. She almost lost it, the pain ripped through her body.

"I won't cry, do what you wish to me, you will never have the satisfaction of hearing or seeing me cry." She hissed through gritted teeth. She could feel her arm breaking now, she cold hear the crack of her bones. She was now numb, not able to feel the pain. She focused on his anger, letting it keep her from feeling. He grabbed her by the throat, holding her arm tightly twisting it behind her back. His face was twisted contorted in anger, he looked like the witch not her. The other children quitted down, wondering how far he'd take it. Her life was slowly draining from her, her lips becoming blue. The other children stood transfixed, wonder if he'd actually go as far as killing her.

"That's enough Emray," Cried a girl form the crowed, "Let her go" The boy didn't listen, the small girls limbs went lip her knees buckling, her brilliant green eyes begin to grow dim as they began to be cancelled behind delicate lids her pale skin growing paler, the pink, normally in her cheeks, turning a dusky shade of purple. "I said that's enough," the girl yelled charging him from the crowed. She laid a swift blow to his head causing him to drop the limp body. He stumbled backward, before he regained his balance, he tried to his the girl who rushed him. She blocked him, then twisted his arm behind him and brought him to the ground. "Boy Emray you better pray that she lives, because if she doesn't your in for it, now get home, you'd better lock yourself in your room, and pray 'cause when I tell mom and dad what you did, your in for a beating." She shoved the boy forward; the crowed parted to allow him through. The rest of the children then started to leave, but they where stopped by the other girls words. "You all better pray that she lives as well, because if she doesn't her death will be on all of you as well. You have severely angered the sprits, with your actions; you have disobeyed the very foundation of what our culture stands for. Now I suggest that you all return to your homes, I will be by later to talk to all of your parents about what you let transpire here. And you all better pray she lives." Whale she spoke she picked up the tiny, lifeless form. She had felt for a pulse, and found one. It was rapid and week, she knew that if she didn't receive the attention she needed and soon, her tiny life would be lost. The group of children parted, allowing the girl to walk past. Every child looked like they were in a state of shock, not knowing what to do.

The doors flew open and every head in the room turned to see, a teen girl clutching a tiny form. She laid her down on a bed and desperately looked at an older woman. "What's wrong Kelay?" the women asked walking form the far side of the room.

"Emray was beating her up, he nearly killed her," she stated, her words running out of her mouth so fast that the elder women almost didn't hear her.

"Calm down child, please tell me again slower" the woman asked examining the small form that lay in front of her running a tri-corder over her seemingly life less body.

"O Ambeya, Emray was going to kill her," the teen began to sob, "My own brother, at ten, trying to kill someone," one of the other women in the room wrapped her arms around the teen, consoling her. "Not just someone but a child, another child, one so much younger then himself, a defenseless little girl." She looked back at the tiny girl that lay in the center of a huge bed, "How old is she, four, five" she questioned.

"She just turned five we think, she's the daughter of Tokala, and Neena." The woman that was holding her stated. "Where not sure what her birth date is, but when she was adopted by them they suspected that she was around two." The woman holding her was gently stroking the teen's long straight hair.

"Keyta? How could Emray do this, I mean" she had looked into the woman's eyes at the start of the question, but then buried her head into her shoulder as she started to cry once more.

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know. Do your parents know yet?"

She shook her head, "No, I just caught him, he should be at home in his room. There were other children there, and not a one of them tried to stop him, how could they just stand by and watch someone kill someone else. I think that evil as permeated our village, the elders need to know, she might be only the first victim." The teen stated suddenly looking very alarmed.

"Kelay, go run tell the elders what has transpired, if there is something affecting the children then we need to stop it. Now, before what you say comes true."

"What should I tell them about her?" she asked motioning to the child that lay fighting for her life.

The woman that was working on the child looked at her, "tell them that Kaya was severely injured by your brother, but she is stable. Get her parents down here; she will want them when she wakes up. The teen nodded then flew out of the doors.


	2. Start Of The Journey

Child Of Dark, Child of Light

Chapter Two

Start Of The Journey

Rated M just to be sure, there is defiantly some major scenes of violence between two characters, which are very young.

Summery: This is basically the life story of my Character Nozomi; I created her for an RPG, so I decided that I would write a story that evolves her. It will eventually incorporate all of the series, with the exception of TOS and ENTERPIISE however I do hope that I can come up with a way to incorporate those as well. The first part of this story is in the year, 2372. Nozomi is five years old. I hope for it to stretch until the year 2387 but it may not. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Paramount and Via Com own the trek universe, I'm just barrowing it for now.

_(June 21 2372)_

Tiny green eyes slowly opened, settling themselves on a familiar form. "Daddy" her tiny voice said.

A tall dark haired man ran his tanned hand over her pale forehead, brushing back stray locks of ebony hair. "I'm here my little Kaya, I'm here" the small girl tried to sit up, but found that her tiny legs wouldn't move.

Her green eyes widened, "Daddy, I can't move my legs," her small voice conveying the horror that she was feeling. "Daddy" the small girls body began to sake as tears met everyone's ears.

"What's wrong, with her, why can't she move her legs?" the man asked looking at the elderly Indian woman that had been treating her. The woman scanned her once more, and then looked at the man.

"it appears that when Emray cut off her air supply, she suffered brain damage," the woman paused and scanned the small child once more. "I'm afraid there isn't anything that I can do for her hear, the only place that I know of that might be able to assist her is Starfleet medical."

The man nodded, "In that case inform the elders, that I will be taking her there, how soon before we can leave?"

"You can leave tonight, if you want." The woman resounded.

"In that case inform them that I am talking her there tonight, also inform them that they had better deal with Emray before I get back. Let them know that if they have not, then I will deal with him myself." The woman nodded as the man's attention was drawn back to the tiny girl.

"Daddy, what's Starfleet medical?" she looked at him, her green eyes, hidden under her eyebrows as the set themselves in a curious look.

"Starfleet medical, is a place a lot like this one, there are many medicine men and women there, and they can perform all kinds of magic, with all of their tools." He ran one of his long fingers down the length of her nose. She giggled before her expression turned serious. It was a look only rarely even seen in adults.

"Why, did Emray do that, how come no one likes me? He called me a demon, am I one, I mean why do I have ears like this, and how come I have curly hair, and green eyes? No one else in the village dose, how come I'm so different?"

"Emray is just jealous of how beautiful you are, and the sprits wanted you to look like an elf, because they are the most beautiful creatures that have ever existed. You are no demon, demons can't be beautiful, but you are the most beautiful girl that has ever been born, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you understand?"

She looked down, he was keeping something from her, and she knew it. But whenever she asked him about it he said the same thing. She looked back at him and threw her arms up for him to hug her. He embraced the small child, and she clung to him, afraid to let go.

_(June 22 2372)_

"Tokala?" a woman said coming out of a room, "Mr. Tokala Hiroshi?"

"Yes, yes that's me."

The woman's face was grim, and he knew that she didn't have very good news for him, "I'm afraid that I don't know how to repair the damage done to your daughter's brain, However, there is one person that I know of that may be able to help. His name is Dr. Bashir however, you will have to take her to deep space nine, to see him."

"Very well" he said looking gloomily at the woman.

"I will inform call him and inform him that you are on your way."

He nodded to her then made his way into the room that the woman had vacated. Tiny green eyes meet his gaze. "The medicine woman said that I could keep him" she blankly stated holding up a small stuffed dog. "It looks like Kieka"

"Yes it does," he stated taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Kaya?"

"Yes daddy?"

"The Medicine woman here doesn't know how to make you better, but she told me of a medicine man that can, but he lives, in a building that floats in space, he is really powerful, and can do wonders, but we have to make a long journey to see him, and ride in a special car that can fly in space to see him. Do you understand"

She looked at him her brow wrinkled as she thought deeply about what he said. "You mean that he lives on a space station, and we get to ride in a shuttle to see him?" she asked shocking him that she knew what the objects were called her voice not hiding her excitement any.

"Yes, how did you know what they were called?" he asked wanting to know who had been telling her about the twenty-first century items, she knew about tri-carders, being that they used them often, however their tribe tried to keep the amount of technology down to a minimal, only using medical equipment.

"I found a book, in mommies study, I was looking for a book on the stars because Mrs. Taya wanted us to do a report about them, and how the spirits made them. But the book I found didn't say any thing about the spirits, but it showed all kinds of ships. Daddy, why didn't the book say any thing about the spirits?"

"That's because many people don't believe that they exist, but we do right, we know they do because we see it every where, in the trees, the sky, the moon, and the earth, now the book probably told you that stars are made out of gas, and dust right. That are pulled together by gravity right?" She nodded and he continued, "well who do you think made that gravity?"

She smiled "the spirits right daddy, they are gravity, and just because we can't see them doesn't mean that they don't exist,"

"That's right, little cat," he ran his finger along her nose, causing her to scrunch it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but a shuttle will becoming to get you, in about an hour, I have informed Dr. Bashir that you will be arriving sometime tomorrow, he will be waiting." The doctor stated form the doorframe.

"Thank you very much doctor," the man stated,

"Thank you and may you be blessed by the spits great medicine woman," came the tiny girls response.

The doctor smiled, and wrinkled her all ready wrinkled nose, "my the profits bless you little one." She turned and walked away.

"Daddy, what are profits?" She asked confused, "and why dose the medicine woman have a wrinkled nose?"

The man laughed, "profits are just another word of spirits, and she is just a different species, I guess I'd better start telling you about those now hung?"

She nodded, "Am I a deferent species? I mean, I have pointed ears and you don't so I must be right daddy?"

He sighed, he'd been hoping that this time you came at a later date, but she was wise beyond her years, and she had him cornered. "Yes little cat, you are. But that doesn't mean that you aren't my daughter, you are, the spirits gave you to us, so that we could have a child, when we thought that we couldn't."

"What species am I?" she asked staring at him intensely.

"That's not important right now little cat, what is important is that you sleep before we leave, I will tell you all that you need to know when you are older and can understand better, all you need to know is that the spirits made you the way you are, because they wanted you to be beautiful, and that is what you are. Now sleep."

"Sing to me, daddy, please"

"All right, Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez vous? Dormez vous? Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines, Din, din, don! Din, din, don!" his strong melodic voice filled the small room, soon the tiny girl was fast asleep, waiting for her first big adventure.


End file.
